


When Gods attack

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the newest Avengers finds herself taken over by Freyja, goddess of love and beauty but also war and death. They must now figure out how to rid her of the goddess before it's to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Avenger's Fanfic. Please give me constructive criticism and stuff like that.

The sun was just rising over the snow covered hills somewhere in Russia. It was silent and peaceful until an explosion is heard in the distance from a brick building. Inside two sets of footsteps could be heard running through the corridors. They round a corner and are stopped by 5 soldiers blocking there way out, AK-47's pointed at them. They look at each other and drop their weapons before putting their hands up in defeat. Soldiers come up behind them and restrain their hands behind them with handcuffs before leading them to a room. They were forced into chairs and left alone. 

"I thought you said we weren't going to get caught?" said Loki looking to the brunet beside him.   
"I lied. But don't worry, I have a plan" said the brunet smiling and taking a look around.  
"A plan? The last plan you had, had us jumping off of a 200 foot cliff and hoping Stark was on time!" he shot back while readjusting his hands. She saw a green glow emit from his hands and the cuffs disappeared while the brunet pulled a pin from her wrist and got to undoing hers. She managed to pop one open before a heavy set guy walked into the room with a cart full of random knives, pliers, rubber tubes and various other torture devices. Loki's eyes got wide and he looked over to the brunet. She looked back at him and smiled. He was getting ready to move but she shot him a look that told him to stay. He let out a sigh but stayed. 

"Well well, two S.H.E.I.L.D agents. This must be my lucky day" he said picking up a knife and examining it.   
"Really...That's it? No speech documenting exactly how you were going to pull off your world domination scheme? Boring" said the brunet  
"Rayne!" hissed Loki  
"Loki, if you'd be so kind as to not interrupt me while I'm mouthing off, it'd be greatly appreciated" said Rayne laughing, he just shook his head and muttered something in Asgardian.   
"Oh, this one has a mouth on her....We'll have to teach her some manners" said the guy as he threw a fist at her face causing her head to snap to the side. She let out a laugh and turned back to him.   
"Wow, my great aunt Margret hits harder than you, and she's dead" said Rayne while spitting out some blood.   
"No whore talks back to me like that!" said the guy grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up and throwing her down on the ground. She winced as she hit and coughed a bit.   
"That one was actually good...I'm pretty sure I saw stars" she lifts herself up, keeping her hand behind her to keep up the illusion that she was still restrained. As soon as she stood up he threw out another punch before grabbing her hair and pulling her back to the chair and pushing her back down into it.   
"Now, where was I? Oh yes, you both are going to tell me exactly what I want to know..."  
"My god, get to the torture already....Even though your voice is torture enough" she said laughing again.   
"Do you not know how to shut up?" asked Loki getting annoyed that he isn't able to do anything yet.   
"Your right....I think I've stalled enough."  
"What?!" said Loki shocked. She just smiled, undid the other cuff and jumped at the main guy knocking him down. Loki was up as well fighting off the other two. They managed to knock everyone out. Rayne grabbed her weapons and put them in their place except one gun. They walked over to the door. She opened it slowly and looked both ways before stepping out.  
"You were stalling?! You meant for us to get captured?!" asked Loki not very happy  
"Kind of"  
"And you couldn't tell me?"  
"What would be the fun in that. Your face was priceless, wish I had a camera" she said before stepping out of the room  
"You truly are insane"  
"All the best people are, Love. Besides, look who's talking....Now come on...Make it look like we're running that way" she said pointing behind them. He shook his head and sent their duplicates running behind them as they went for the front door. They rounded a corner and a knife came flying at Rayne and stuck into her left shoulder. She cried out and stopped.  
"Seriously?! This is my favorite shirt, asshole" she said pulling it out and throwing it at him, it hit him in the eye and they got to running again. They had to go through a couple more soldiers before bursting through the front doors. The light blinded them temporarily. Once they regained their sight they ran toward a fence. Rayne jumped onto it and started climbing while Loki just jumped over it. She got to the top and jumped the rest of the way down  
"Show off" said Rayne as she landed and took off running, Loki close behind her.  
"Say's the one that let someone beat them up"  
"How else should I have gone about it?"  
"I could think of another..."  
"You finish that sentence and I'll shoot you" said Rayne cutting him off.  
"You two fight like an old married couple" said Tony's voice into their ears  
"Oh Tony, how lovely of you to join the party. We're about a mile southwest of the complex, where are we heading?" asked Rayne  
"Quarter mile take a sharp left. There will be a jeep waiting for you"  
"Copy" said Rayne looking at her watch, counting down the miles. When they hit that they turned left and saw the jeep. Rayne slid across the hood to the driver side while Loki jumped into the passenger side.  
"Was that really necessary?" he asked  
"Of course...I've always wanted to do that" she said turning on the jeep and putting it into gear and slamming the peddle all the way down and took off. 

They hadn't gotten very far before they started to hear bullets bouncing off of the car. She looked in the rear view mirror and cursed. She pulled out her gun, down shifted, threw on the emergency break and spun the car around, facing them.   
"Loki, could you be a dear and make the windshield disappear please" he snapped his fingers and it was gone, along with the others. She aimed and fired, hitting all in the jeep. She spun the car back around and took off again while Loki made the windshield return.  
"And I thought I liked to show off" he said smiling  
"Oh, your enjoying it so shush" she said looking at him and smiling  
"Tree" he said. She turned back and saw a tree in their way, she waited until the last minute she could before swerving out of the way  
"You really have no sense of self preservation do you?"  
"No, not really"  
"I hate to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but in a half mile you'll see us" said Tony  
"We're not lovers!" they both said at the same time. Rayne saw the jet ahead of them. As soon as she crossed into the clearing she spun the car around and put it into park. Tony walked out of the jet holding a remote. He held it up and pushed a button and a second later the complex they were just in exploded.   
They both stepped out of the jeep. Rayne grabbed her injured shoulder and walked over to the jet, passed Tony.   
"Hi honey, we're home" she said walking up to Bruce who had looked up and noticed her shoulder. She sat down and took off her leather jacket to let Bruce take a look at it and clean it along with her split lip from the punch. The rest of the team filed in and took their seats.   
"How is she Doc?"  
"Dying...So much blood loss....I only have minutes, seconds maybe" said Rayne putting the back of her hand to her forehead and sighing "I shall miss you all" Bruce let out a small laugh and Tony shook his head  
"She's fine. Nothing her powers shouldn't fix shortly" he said as he finished covering up the wound and going to his seat. Loki was the last to sit down. As everyone settled Tony lifted the plan off the ground and headed back to the Tower. 

At the tower, Tony landed the plan and everyone stepped off. Steve and Thor were waiting on them.  
"How went the mission?!" asked Thor  
"Amazingly" said Rayne, Tony nodded in agreement  
"She's insane. She got us captured on purpose. Another one of her brilliant plans" said Loki shifting into a pair of black pants and a button up shirt  
"Hey! We walked out of there with all of our limbs. I call that a success" said Rayne walking over to a fridge and pulling out a water.  
"Didn't one of your last plans include jumping off of a cliff?" asked Steve  
"I still stand by that one. It was very bad ass!" she said taking a sip  
"I did not enjoy that one" said Loki  
"You don't enjoy any of them. You just can't admit that a 'puny mortal' has gotten you out of a couple sticky situations without even trying" she said laughing and walking to the elevator to go get cleaned up before dinner. Thor and Steve couldn't help but laugh. Loki just shook his head and walked toward the elevator as well, managing to catch it before it closed. Ranye turned to Loki and smiled  
"Will his highness be joining us peasants for dinner or are you gonna hole up in your room and read?" she asked, smiling. He let out a small laugh  
"His highness, I think I could get used to that" he said  
"Oh god I just fed the ego. Seriously though, are gonna be at dinner tonight?"  
"I think I will be" he said  
"Good. See you in a bit" she said as the doors opened to her floor.   
Loki couldn't help but smile at her as she left. Besides Thor she seemed to be the only other one that actually went out of her way to talk to him and make him feel included. The doors opened to his floor and he stepped out. 

In Rayne's room, she had walked over to the radio and pushed a button for music. Shortly after the opening riffs for The Hanging Garden by The Cure filled the apartment as she grabbed an outfit for tonight before heading to the shower. Twenty minutes later Rayne came out wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black tank top. She threw her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed a book from the shelf before turning off her radio and heading down the the common room.

Everyone had already made it down to the kitchen. They all sat around a table with about 10 boxes of pizza sitting in the middle of it. Rayne took a seat between Loki and Natasha.  
"So, I hear you didn't have to jump off of any cliffs this time" said Natasha picking a couple pieces of Pepperoni pizza and putting them on her plate.  
"Why does everyone hate on that plan. It was an amazing plan" she said laughing and grabbing a couple slices for herself.   
"Hey, I was always for you jumping off of a cliff" said Tony taking a drink  
"And that didn't sound horrible, no, not at all" said Clint laughing.  
"She knows what I meant" he said taking a bite. The rest of the meal was filled with random conversation between everyone. After they had finished eating Tony decided that they should watch a movie.   
"Yes! I love these Midgardian films. They are very entertaining" said Thor standing up and going to the common room, Tony, Bruce, and Steve followed behind him to pick out a movie. Clint and Natasha started clearing the table while Rayne went to the kitchen to set up the sinks to rinse the dishes. Loki looked around, trying to decide who he wanted to follow. He eventually decided to follow Thor, Bruce, and Tony into the common room. Once Rayne, Natasha, and Clint finished up the dishes they headed into the common room as well. 

"So, what are we watching?" asked Natasha sitting in an over stuffed chair, Clint took the other. The only seat left was on a loveseat with Loki. She walked over and sat down and threw her legs onto his lap and leaned back. He gave her a look but didn't say anything.   
"Lord of the Rings" said Tony taking a seat and starting the movie. The lights dimmed and the first scenes of the movie rolled across the screen. They hadn't gotten half way through the movie before Rayne had passed out. Once the movie was over everyone decided that it was about time to head to bed. Loki went to get up and saw that Rayne wasn't getting up. He pushed her legs off of his lap and looked over at her. He let out a sigh and walked over to wake her. He had barely touched her shoulder when out of nowhere he was knocked onto his back with Rayne on top of him with a knife to his throat. As soon as his back hit the floor he managed to grab the knife and switch their positions. He was surprised at first that he hadn't had moved in time and was able to be restrained for a split second. Realization settled into her eyes as she relaxed and looked up at him.   
"Sorry....Old habits" she said laughing and trying not to think about the position they were in. Loki got up and handed her the knife, hilt side toward her before helping her up.   
"It is fine" he said. She smiled and fiddled with the knife before looking up at him.   
"I think I'm gonna head to bed now...Good night" she said, turning and going toward the elevator, Loki was close behind her. They rode up to their respective floors and headed to their rooms.


	2. Chapter two

The next morning, birds were chirping and everything was peaceful, until every single one of the Avenger's alarms went off. Rayne sat up in bed breathing heavy and looked around. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6am. She groaned and hit the button to turn it off. She was about ready to fall back asleep but Tony's voice could be heard over the intercom.   
"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!!!"   
"For Christ's sake" said Rayne falling back into her bed and covering her head with her pillow  
"Avengers! Meet in the common room in 10 minutes for an awesome surprise!" Tony's voice cut off. She let out a sigh and rolled out of bed. She went to the bathroom to fix up her hair but didn't bother getting out of her night clothes. She grabbed something out of the drawer of her night stand and put it in her pocket and headed out. The elevator opened to reveal Loki standing there, not looking to happy to be awake either.   
"Good morning Vietnam?" he asked  
"It's from a movie...I'll have to show it to you at some point. But right now, I need coffee....And to get back at Tony for waking me up" she said as she walked in and leaned against the wall of the elevator.   
"Get back how?" he asked as a smile appeared on his face. She let out a laugh  
"You'll see" she said as the doors opened for the common room floor. They both stepped out and she went straight for the kitchen. 

She saw Steve and Bruce gathered around the island in the middle  
"Morning" said Steve, they nodded  
"How's the shoulder this morning?" asked Bruce walking over to Rayne.  
"I'm sure it's healed by now" she said as Bruce peeled away the bandage slowly to reveal only a small scar, he smiled.   
"Good morning friends" boomed Thor's voice as he walked into the kitchen. A chorus of good mornings rang through everyone there already.   
"So where is our second in command? I figured he'd be down here already" said Bruce  
"He probably wasn't even out of bed yet" said Rayne turning to the coffee pot and grabbing a coffee mug. She pulled out the bottle she had taken from her nightstand and put a couple drops into the mug before filling it with coffee.  
"What was that?" asked Loki under his breath and leaning against the counter  
"Just a good morning surprise for Tony" she said stirring it. Tony walked in with the rest of the team  
"You all made it! Good" he said  
"Coffee Tony?" asked Rayne holding it out to him, he smiled and took it happily. He took a drink before continuing to talk.   
"As you know, I've had a portion of the tower closed off for 'renovations' and now..."  
As he was talking everyone couldn't help but hold back laughter. Rayne turned and poured herself and Loki a cup and handed it to him before turning back around. Tony looked around confused.  
"What?" he asked  
"Uhh...Nothing....Just, something on your face" said Natasha. Tony wiped his face before continuing.   
"Anyway! The newest addition to the tower is a full sized pool!" said Tony finishing his drink. "What do you think?" he said smiling, showing off his teeth, which were now a blueish color.  
"Sounds amazing! Can't wait to try it!" said Steve trying really hard to hold back a laugh, everyone just nodded. Tony smiled and turned away to go back to his room to put on his swimsuit.  
"What happened to Brother Anthony's teeth?" asked Thor  
"Payback" said Rayne smiling while taking a drink. Everyone then went on their own ways besides Loki, who turned to her and smiled  
"What was that?" he asked  
"Ink" she took another sip, the smile never falling from her face, he nodded in approval.   
"Not bad, I could do better"  
"Well, us puny mortals don't have the fortune of having magic at our disposal." she said.  
"RAYNE!!!!" Tony's voice was heard throughout the tower.  
"I wouldn't have gotten caught" he said  
"Just wait..." she said. Tony could be heard running through the tower. Before he got there Rayne put on a straight face  
"Rayne! What the hell did you do to me?!" he said as he walked back through the kitchen  
"I have no idea what your talking about" she said nonchalantly  
"Like hell! My teeth! It was you!" he said  
"I don't think so. It was already set up when I got down here. I just handed it out..It could have been for any of us really" she said, still keeping a straight face.  
"Really?" he said almost not believing her  
"Yea, you know, I think I saw Clint in here last night messing with some things, maybe it was him" she suggested  
"It has been a while since he's tried anything..Maybe your right....I'm gonna go find Legolas" he said turning and walking away. As soon as he walked out of the kitchen the smile appeared on her face again as she took a drink.  
"Not bad" said Loki  
"It's my job to lie, if I couldn't do that I wouldn't have a job" she put the cup down "Follow me. You're gonna love this" she said walking away. He put his cup down and followed  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"Just creating a bit of chaos" she said walking up a flight of stairs to over look the training area. 

She stopped and turned to him and put her finger to her lips then pointed down below. A minute later Clint came running into the training area.  
"TONY STARK YOU JACK ASS!" he yelled. Tony appeared a second later  
"Ahh, Legolas, fancy seeing you here. I have a bone to pick with you!" said Tony  
"As do I! What did you do with my arrows?" he asked  
"I don't know anything about your arrows but what did you do to my coffee?!" retorted Tony  
"I didn't do anything to your coffee!"  
"Well I didn't do anything to your arrows!"  
"Like hell" said Clint pulling out a piece of paper and a suction cup arrow.  
"What the hell?" said Tony looking at the note "I didn't write this!"  
"Then who did?!" asked Clint.  
Loki turned to Rayne with an amazed look on his face  
"I'm impressed" he said turning back "Almost as good as me"  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night" she said. She turned to leave but was stopped by Clint and Tony both calling her name   
"Shit" she said turning around  
"I still wouldn't of gotten caught" he said again while smirking and leaning against the railing. She rolled her eyes then went through all the options in her mind on how to get out of this situation.  
"Make me invisible!" she said  
"I don't think so. You got yourself into this mess. Besides, I want to see how this all plays out" his smile getting bigger  
"Asshole" she said while turning and running down the stairs. She got a little ways away but was stopped by both Tony and Clint grabbing her arms.  
"Well now...Look who it is...." said Clint  
"I expected something like this from Reindeer Games, but you?! I'm a bit disappointed" said Tony  
"Oh come on guys! The ink would have washed out when you brushed your teeth and your arrows would have been back in time for the next mission" she said trying to get away from them, but it wasn't working.  
"What should her punishment be?" asked Tony, just as Loki rounded the corner  
"Didn't you mention that you had just opened the pool?" asked Clint  
"Why yes, yes I did...It's settled then" Tony lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder and started heading toward the pool.  
"Oh god...Really?!" said Rayne  
"It's been decided...JARVIS, make an announcement to the team. In 5 minutes there will be a demonstration in the pool of what happens to people who decide to prank Tony Stark" said Tony. Rayne stopped fighting and sighed. She managed to get into her pocket and pull out her phone. She threw it at Loki who caught it, looking confused  
"Protect it with your life. I may not make it back from this....Tell my husband I will miss him" she said in an over dramatic voice, Loki still looked confused. She let out another sigh  
"I'm being sarcastic. Just, watch over my phone. I don't want it to get destroyed when I get thrown into the pool" she said, Loki nodded and put it in his pocket  
"Your not gonna try and get out of this?" he asked  
"Nah, I've accepted it, best to just let it happen" she said. 

They arrived at the pool and Tony waited by the side while everyone else piled in.  
"Lady Rayne, I shall help you!" said Thor getting ready to walk toward her  
"Nah, it's fine, thank you though" she said  
"Now, as you have probably figured out...This is what happens when you prank me" said Tony walking to the tallest diving board and walking up the stairs. When he got to the top he set her down on the edge "Any last words?" he sad loud enough for everyone to hear  
"Yes...There may come a time where I may stop pranking, but today is not this day. You may take my land, but you will never take my FREEDOM!!" she said as Tony pushed her. She managed though to grab onto Tony's hand and pulled him with her. They both went over the edge. Everyone started laughing. Before they hit the water both Rayne and Tony positioned themselves into a dive. They came up a second later. Rayne couldn't hold back her laughter.  
"What the hell Levesque!" screamed Tony, treading water  
"Oh, you thought I was going to go quietly?" Tony lunged at her, or as best as he could but she managed to swim out of the way. They chased each other in the pool for a couple more minutes before they decided to call a truce. They swam to the side of the pool and pushed themselves out. She rang her hair out.  
"That was brilliant! Very deceptive!" said Thor hitting her on the back, she stumbled forward a bit but laughed.   
"I told you Tony....You'll never one up me. I will always have the last laugh" she said. Everyone laughed but was quieted by a cough. They all turned and saw Fury standing in the doorway, arms crossed  
"If you are quite finished...We have a case" he said "Meet in the briefing room in 10" he said before walking away.   
"Spoil sport" said Tony. They all walked to the elevators. The rest of the team headed to the briefing room while Tony and Rayne went to their rooms to change. 

Ten minutes later Tony and Rayne joined the rest of the team. Tony in dress pants and a t-shirt and Rayne in black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a green tank top. They took their seats and Fury stood up and started handing out files. Once they were all out everyone opened them and got to reading through them.   
"This is going to involve all of you, but the first part will just be Loki and Rayne" said Fury, they both let out a sigh, but kept quiet while Natasha and Bruce had a small smile of knowing on their faces. "There is an artifact that was found in Egypt and is going to be on display at an art show in London. From the looks of it it could be alien" said Fury  
"Alien how?" asked Clint  
"That's what we need Thor and Loki for. It looks like something from Asgard or one of the other realms" said Fury. At the mention of their home world both Loki and Thor sat up straighter, now paying full attention.  
"Loki and Rayne, you will attend the dinner before hand and the party after for the reveal. I want you to get a good look at it then managed to get me all information on it. After you get the information you will send it to Natasha while she uploads it while the rest of the team keeps an eye on security while Rayne and Loki steal the artifact" said Fury. Everyone nodded.   
"The plane leaves in 20 minutes. Be quick with packing" finished Fury before walking out. Everyone stood up and went their separate ways.

Twenty minutes later everyone was settled into the plan and were off to London. They arrived 5 hours later. They were dropped off and escorted to a couple of black SUV's that took them to a hotel near the Museum. They were all doubled into rooms on the top floor. Loki and Rayne, to keep up appearances, Natasha and Clint, Bruce and Tony, Thor and Steve. As soon as they got to their rooms everyone go to changing into their uniforms besides Loki and Rayne.  
"I can't believe we have to pretend to be a couple" said Rayne through the closed bathroom door   
"They could have chosen Clint and Nat" she continued. Loki sat on a chair already dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a green tie. She opened the door and stepped out in a floor length, forest green dress with a corset attached to the top. She had put her hair up into a bun with some hair falling down and a thin line of black eyeliner and a smoky eye.  
"I think Fury is trying to make a statement with the dress color and accessories" she said motioning to all the gold and green that was set out for her. Loki let out a small laugh.  
"Why does everyone assume we are together?" he asked  
"Because we bicker a lot and apparently that translates to flirting and us being together" She said as she walked over to Loki   
"Help lace me up" she said turning her back on him. He stood up and grabbed the ends  
"That doesn't make sense" he said  
"Yea"  
"How tight?" he asked  
"Tight enough" she said. He nodded and grabbed the top strings and pulled a bit, causing her to lean back a bit, she corrected herself though. As he was lacing her up he couldn't help but notice her back was covered in long, criss crossing, jagged scars. He hadn't realized he had stopped until Rayne spoke up.  
"One of my first interrogations" she said not turning around. He nodded and continued to lace her up. He finished up quickly. She turned around and took a deep breath in and out. Loki gave her a once over and couldn't help but think how good she actually looked.  
"Perfect" she said as she walked to the bed and sat down and put on a pair of gold heels. Once she was ready she grabbed her bag and put a gun into it and threw it over her shoulder  
"Shall we get going dear?" she said not being able to keep a straight face. Loki walked over and took her arm and nodded. They stopped at Natasha and Clint's room and knocked.   
"Well, don't you two look adorable. Here" said Natasha handing them a couple of earbuds. They put them into their ears.  
"Now, don't have too much fun you two" she said, shooing them off.  
"Oh, I plan on having all the fun. See you tonight" said Rayne as they walked off.   
"20 bucks they wind up together by the end of this mission" said Clint  
"Deal" said Natasha smiling. They went back into their room and got to working out the finer details of the plan for that night. 

Loki and Rayne arrived at the party just on time. They got out of the limo. Loki met her on the other side and put his hand around her waist and lead them to the front door. When they arrived they both handed the door man envelopes, he nodded and welcomed them in. They walked in and took a look around. The front part of the museum had a grand staircase in front and a golden chandelier in the middle. They were then ushered to a dinning hall off to the left and shown a table. Loki pulled a chair out for her before taking his own. As soon as they sat down Raynes eyes were all over the place, taking in all exits and entrances, how many guards, how many civilians and the like.  
"Everything ok?" asked Loki  
"Yea, just getting a lay of the land, so to speak. Not all the guards are obvious. There's at least three over by the bar" she said low, while still looking around. They both looked up and smiled as a waiter brought them a bottle of wine. He poured their glasses and left the bottle at the table. Rayne took a sip and turned her attention back to Loki.  
"We should be going through at least three courses for dinner before we're allowed to get up and dance." she said. She checked her watch "It's only 6, the exhibit doesn't open until 9...That should give us enough time to get what we need" she said taking another sip. The first course was brought out a bit later, it was a salad and soup combo with bread sticks. They both dug in.   
"Shouldn't we be talking and pretending to be a couple?" he asked  
"Yea, sorry. I'm in attack mode" she said taking a spoonful of soup  
"Maybe you should have a couple more glasses of wine"  
"Yea right. Don't need to be drunk before the mission even starts" she said laughing.   
"Those scars on your back. You said they were from your first interrogation...What happened?" he asked. Rayne picked up her glass and downed the rest of it. She looked almost scared.   
"I was supposed to get close to a drug lord and get all of his associates names and bring them back so they could bring down the ring. I was stupid and clumsy. I got caught." she said her eyes darkening a bit.  
"And the scars, I take it was from a whip?" he asked taking a bite of his salad.  
"Whip, metal poker, belt, cord...Anything he could get his hands on" she poured another glass and took a big drink of that.  
"After four days of it I finally managed to find a break and I escaped....Of course I would have been better off being killed then going back....My bosses were not happy that I got caught....Needless to say....What they did to me was worse...." she said before shaking her head and taking another drink before starting on her salad. Loki was surprised that she had told all of that to him.  
"But, you survived it, and now your here and in good company" he said referring to The Avengers. Rayne smiled  
"Yea" the waiters came back around picking up the first dishes and serving the main course. The rest of the dinner went by with small conversation. Once dessert was done a string quartet started up playing and people slowly started to make their way to the dance floor in the middle.   
"Should we?" asked Loki nodding toward the dance floor. Rayne took in a deep breath.  
"Might as well. I'll be able to survey a lot better that way" she said. Loki shook his head and stood up and took her hand and lead them to the dance floor.   
"Do you even know how to dance like us?" she asked.   
"It can't be any different" he said putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer and taking her hand with his free one. She put her free hand on his shoulder and they started to fall into step with everyone else. The song soon ended and went into a waltz. Loki faltered a minute at the change of tempo but quickly righted himself while looking at everyone to see what he was actually supposed to do. Rayne couldn't help but let out a laugh. She took over and lead. It took him about a minute but he finally caught onto the steps and took back over.  
"Quick learner" she stated as she started to look around the room more, pinpointing where the undercover guards were. They dance a couple more songs.  
"I think everyone's still occupied with the dancing and the band. Let's get going" said Rayne stepping back but not letting go of his hand and lead them out of the ball room and to the elevators.

She let go of his hand and pushed the button to go up. The elevator opened and they entered. She hit the button for the top floor.  
"Where'd you learn to dance?" asked Loki  
"The academy where I trained...It was a requirement" she said. The elevator opened and they stepped out and looked both ways before heading left. Rayne had looked over the schematics before they had landed. She came to a door and took out a bobby pin from her hair but Loki stepped in and touched the handle and unlocked it  
"Quicker" he said. She smiled, jumped up and went inside and to the computer. She pulled out a flash drive and inserted it and started typing. Loki shut the door but stood beside it, ready to knock any one out that entered.   
"I think I hear people coming" whispered Loki  
"How far away?" she asked, not looking up from what she was doing  
"Around the corner and down the hall....Can't you hurry?!" he asked  
"Not really" she said  
"Well try" he said  
"I can only make it move so fast! Just chill and don't rush me" she said. The download finished a minute later. She grabbed the flash drive and put it in her purse and walked to the door.   
"Where are they?" she asked  
"They stopped. Now's our chance" he said. She nodded and opened the door and walked out with Loki following behind her. 

They made it to the elevator and she pushed the button.  
"They're moving again" he said  
"Shit...Come on" she said to the elevator but it seemed to be moving slower than normal.   
"They're just around the corner" he said  
Before the guards rounded the corner Rayne grabbed Loki's tie and pulled him to her. She backed up against the wall and pulled his head down and kissed him. He was surprised at first but got the hint. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her back. She lifted her right leg a bit and pulled him in closer. She moved one of his hands to her thigh and put it on top of a dagger that was hidden under her dress. He lifted her skirt up and grabbed the knife just as the guards rounded the corner.  
"Ok you two...Break it up" said one of the guards, Rayne turned and smiled  
"Oh, hi...Sorry...Uhm...Well, this is awkward" she said, pretending to be embarrassed. Loki kept his hand on her thigh to hide the knife. He couldn't help but smile as Rayne slipped into someone else completely. He was actually impressed at how quickly she managed to change her demeanor at the flip of a switch.  
"Why are you up here?" asked the other. Rayne dropped her leg and pushed off of he wall. Loki backed up a bit and put his hand behind her and pulled her back to him.  
"Well, you see, we were trying to find somewhere private. The restrooms were packed...And I just couldn't help myself. Art really turns me on" she said still smiling while Loki held back a laugh at the poor excuse.  
"Well, just get back to the party please" said the other  
"Of course. Sorry to have bothered you" said Loki pushing on her back to get her to walk forward. He pushed the button to call the elevator again. This time the elevator opened right away and they walked in. As the doors shut she let out a breath of relief.   
"That was close" she said  
"You know I could have just made us invisible right?" he asked, but of course he wasn't complaining about her way of doing things either.  
"I didn't think of that at the time...And besides, that was more exciting" she said smiling. Loki handed her the dagger back and she took it.   
"Thanks" she said as she swung her leg up on one of the railings and put it back where it was. The doors opened for the main floor and they stepped out and followed the crowed to the main exhibition hall.

As soon as everyone filed into the main hall they all gathered around the middle of the room and surrounded a display case. Inside was a crystal ball with a faint blue/purple light emitting from the centre. Loki took one look at it and his eyes got huge.   
"That can't be right" he said attempting to get closer, Rayne looked at him confused and followed. He got to the front and started to examine it as close at he could.   
"This shouldn't be here. It needs to go back as quickly as possible" he said looking a bit scared.  
"Is it that bad?" asked Rayne  
"Worse than you could imagine. Come on, we need to get out of here" he said taking her hand and pulling her toward the exit. Once outside Loki located the limo they had taken here and they got in.   
"Back to the hotel please" he said sounding calm, but his eyes told a different story. The limo took off.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reads and the 2 kudos! It makes me very happy. I would like some feedback though please?

The limo pulled up to the hotel and Loki jumped out even before it could stop and ran to the hotel, Rayne was right behind him. He threw open the lobby doors and went for the elevator, she came in behind him muttering sorries as she passed all the scared people. She caught up to him at the elevator  
"Blasted Midgardian device takes to long" he said hitting the frame  
"Alright, I understand this may be more serious than originally thought, but you need to calm down" she said taking a look around. She smiled and waved at an elderly couple walking down the hall.  
"Sorry, just got some bad news" she said laughing a little and scratching the back of her neck. The elderly couple smiled at her  
"No problem dear, I hope it all works out" said the lady as they walked by  
"Me too" she said under her breath as she turned back to Loki.  
"What is taking so long?!" he asked. Rayne rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the entrance to the stairs.  
"Hope you up for a climb" she said as she pushed him through the doors. They both hit the stairs running. Taking the stairs two at a time they manged to make it to the top floor in five minutes. He burst through the door and went straight for Thor and Steve's room. He didn't bother with a key card. just used his magic to open the door and run in  
"Brother. What is bothering you?" asked Thor jumping up. Rayne followed in after. She notice Steve wasn't in the room.   
"The damn mortals have managed to find a Prison Sphere" said Loki as he started to pace. Thor looked just as shocked.  
"Did you figure out who was in it?" he asked  
"No." he said  
"A prison Sphere?" asked Rayne, the rest of the team filed in after hearing the commotion.   
"For the worst of the worst...But they haven't been used in centuries" said Thor  
"Which means we need to get it and bring it back to Asgard" said Loki  
"The worst of the worst?" asked Steve  
"Let's just say being executed was way better than that" said Loki, Thor nodded in agreement.   
"Well shit..." said Natasha scratching her head. Clint looked at his watch.  
"We have half an hour before the exhibit closes. You guys go get ready" said Clint. Rayne nodded and went to walk out but turned and pulled the thumb drive out of her purse and handed it to Natasha   
"Hopefully there will be something on there to help us" she said before heading to her and Loki's room. As soon as she entered she went to her bag and pulled out her uniform. Loki entered a minute later, still agitated and a bit worried.   
"Un-lace me please" she said walking up to him. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked over and started untieing and loosening the laces. Once he was done she ran to the bathroom and got changed. She came out in a pair of tight pants covered in pockets tucked into her combat boots and a black tank top. Loki had already changed into his armor. Rayne went back to her bag and started pulling out guns, a knife set, and a couple of holders. She wrapped two thigh holders around her legs and put the guns in those and also at her hips. She took the knife set and attached it to the inside of her boot. She went back to her bag and pulled out a couple extra clips and put them down toward her boot as well. She took down her hair, fluffed it a bit and put it back up in a ponytail to keep out of her face. Loki watched as she went back and forth. She looked at her watch and saw that it was ten til ten.  
"We should gt going" she said as she grabbed a black leather duster that stopped just above her ankles and threw it on and zipped it halfway up. Loki jumped up and followed.   
Everyone met in the hallway, all of them in their uniforms.  
"Ok, Clint and Tony will get to the roof and keep an eye for anyone coming from the outside, Natasha will cover Loki and Rayne, Bruce, you stay back just in case, and me and Thor will keep an eye on the ground for anyone coming in from there" said Steve. Everyone nodded and headed out. 

Once they got outside of the meuseam everyone took their spots and waited. Loki walked up and unlocked the door with magic and was about to walk in but Rayne grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked at her and she motioned her eyes to the security system. She turned to Natasha and she nodded.   
"We need the security system down" she said  
"On it" said Tony. A minute later the lasers and camera's turned off. Rayne let go of Loki's arm and he went in.  
"Do you keep forgetting I can make us invisible? It would be easier" he whispered as his eyes darted around the room, making sure no one was around.   
"Use your magic only when we need it" said Natasha also looking around   
"We are quite capable of getting through a mission without it" she finished and Rayne smiled. Rayne and Natasha took out their guns and had them at the ready while Loki lead them to the exhibition hall. Before stepping inside they stood beside the door and looked inside.   
"Two guards up top, four guarding the sphere" said Natasha. They nodded.  
"I'll take the ones up top" said Natasha leaving toward the stairs. Natasha took out the two guards and Loki waved his hand and made something crash down the hall. Two of the guards on the bottom ran toward the noise while the other two stayed. Rayne put her gun away and took out two knives and held them by the blades. They looked at each other and she nodded while Loki threw open the door. Rayne dove in and threw the knives, hitting both in the neck.  
"My distraction wont keep them long. We need to hurry" said Loki watching the doors while Natasha jumped to the bottom floor just as Rayne got to the sphere. They both looked the case over, making sure there weren't any other triggers. Once they were satisfied Natasha lifted the case and Rayne grabbed the sphere. She turned around and Natasha pulled out a bag. Before she could get it in a shot rang out and hit Rayne in the shoulder causing her to fall over and drop the sphere. Natasha finished off the other two guards quickly and looked back.  
"Don't let it break!" screamed Loki as he ran over to her along with Natasha. But they were too late, it shattered on the floor next to Rayne. The bluish/purple smoke filed out of it an covered Rayne and started flowing in through her mouth. Natasha went to grab Rayne but Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
"Don't touch her" he said looking scared  
"What do we do?" she asked  
"I have no idea, and I don't like not knowing" he said as the rest of the smoke entered Rayne. Everything was silent for a minute, Loki and Natasha holding their breath. Rayne's eyes opened and were purple. Natasha went to move toward her but Loki kept her by him.  
"I wouldn't do that" he said. The silence was broken by screams coming from Rayne who was now writhing in pain. She grabbed her head and continued to scream.  
"Make it stop!! Get it out of me!!" she said as she fell back on her back again. She started scratching at her chest and stomach this time, almost trying to tear away her skin to get to what was now inside her. Loki stood up and walked over to her. He knelt down and grabbed her hands and held them together so she couldn't hurt herself anymore.  
"Rayne, you need to fight this. Whatever is in you, fight it" he said  
"I can't...She's too strong"  
"She, she who?" he asked  
"I don't know" she started to writhe again and she let out another scream. The rest of the Avengers came into the room now.  
"What the hell is going on?!" asked Tony  
"The sphere...It broke...and...I...I think whoever was inside is now in Rayne" said Natasha. Thor's eyes got wide as he walked up to her.   
"Did she say anything?" asked Thor to Loki  
"No, just that it's a she" he said as he started to have trouble keeping her hands in his  
"Whoever it is, She's making her stronger" said Loki as one of Rayne's hands got free from his. He tried to grab it back but was thrown back by a beam of purple light.  
"How dare you peasants attempt to restrain me!!" said Rayne, everyone stepped back as Rayne stood up and looked around at everyone.  
"Who dares to stand in my presence!" she said again making a full circle, looking at everyone  
"Rayne?" asked Steve stepping forward  
"Don't!" said Thor but it was to late, Rayne spun around and glared at Steve, he stopped mid step and put his hands up.  
"Ma'am...My name is..."  
"You dare to speak to me mortal?! All of you dare to speak to me?!" she said. Loki picked himself up but stayed down on one knee. He had a feeling of what was going to come next and he wanted to be on her good side.  
"I'm sorry if I have..." continued Steve  
"KNEEL!" she screamed as she threw her hands out forcing everyone down.  
"This is how you should address your Queen" she said laughing. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Clint had appeared behind her, on the balcony with an arrow aimed at her arm. He let the arrow go but she spun around, swatted it out of the air and pulled him down from the balcony with the other and slammed him on the ground.  
"Some one doesn't know his place! I will have to teach you" she said walking up to Clint while throwing her hand out. He rose up in the air as electricity started to surround him before electrocuting him. He cried out and Natasha rose up and tried to tackle her but was thrown against the wall.  
"You idiots! Stop attacking!" said Loki, trying to remain calm, but inside he was actually starting to panic.   
"Ahh, this one is smart. You should listen if you know whats good for you" she said turning back to Clint. Steve went at her this time. Before she could throw him back Loki dove and managed to tackle her which caused her to loose concentration and drop Clint. As she hit the ground Bruce slid over a vile to Loki who grabbed it and jabbed it into her neck and released it.   
"Your mortal poisons wont work on..." she didn't get a chance to finish the sentence as she had been knocked out. Loki let out a breath and got up.  
"That was close" said Tony still looking a bit shaken.   
"We need to get her back to Stark tower and confine her before she wakes up" said Natasha from Clint's side. Everyone agreed. Loki picked up Rayne and they headed out.  
"See, not so much fun being on the receiving end of an egotistical psycho god is it Reindeer Games" said Tony, trying to make light of the situation  
"Exactly why I stayed down" he snapped as they walked out of the museum. 

The team went straight to the jet and started back toward Stark Tower.  
"Can you restrain her?" asked Steve to Loki  
"I can try, but if she wakes up it's not going to last long" he said  
"What you gave her should keep her out for quite a while" said Bruce and he came over to check her vitals.  
"Just to be safe" said Steve. Loki nodded and flicked his wrist and green shackles appeared on her wrist and bindings around her body. The ride back to Stark tower was a silent one as everyone was in deep thought on how to fix the problem that they have found themselves in. 

As soon as the jet landed Loki picked up Rayne and everyone filed out.   
"We'll take her to the cage. It should hold her, or at least slow her down" said Bruce. The rest of the Avengers broke off while Loki and Thor followed Bruce to the elevator.  
"The cage please" said Bruce   
"As you wish Dr. Banner" said JARVIS as the elevator started to move. When they reached the ground floor they filed out and Bruce lead them to a room with a decent sized reinforced cell in the corner. It had a bed on one side and nothing else. Bruce went to a panel and hit a couple buttons and the door opened. Loki went in and placed her on the bed. He removed the restraints and took her jacket off and got to removing her weapons. Once he was done he stepped out and Bruce shut the door.   
"We'll be able to monitor everything from here" he said as he hit a couple more buttons and the monitors sprang to life. One of the monitors showed her vitals while another monitored her brain waves, which were going crazy.  
"Least she's trying to fight it" said Bruce pointing to the brain monitor.  
"That's good" said Thor looking over to her.  
"You should go and see what the rest of the team has found out. I'll let you know if anything changes" said Bruce, they both nodded and walked away. They walked to the elevator and stepped in.  
"Main floor" said Loki as he leaned against one of the walls and crossed his arms and started to think.  
"Who do you think it is Brother?" asked Thor  
"I don't know, but there weren't many Goddesses imprisoned, it shouldn't be to hard to narrow down."  
"I too would like to know who she is before she woke up, to be prepared" said Thor, Loki nodded before going back into his thoughts. 

Back in the cage, a stand off was going on in her head. The room Rayne found herself standing in was dark but had a slight glow to it. She looked around confused.  
"You can't fight me" said a voice behind her. She spun around ready to attack but stopped as she took in the woman that was in front of her. She had long flowing blond hair and a purple toga like dress that was held together with gold buckles at her shoulder and at her waist.   
"Who are you and what are you doing to me?!" Rayne demanded, still in attack mode. The woman laughed  
"No need to be frightened. I am here to help you, little one. My name is Freyja, I am the goddess of Love and Beauty. I must thank you for releasing me" said the lady as she walked up to Rayne and put a hand on her cheek and smiled down at her. Rayne pulled away and stepped back.   
"Why did you attack my friends?!" Rayne asked  
"They were restraining me, they meant to harm me. I was only protecting myself" she said stepping closer again  
"Because your dangerous! I'm sure you were put into that thing for a reason" she said, referring to the sphere  
"Under false accusations, I am afraid. It was all a misunderstanding" said Freyja  
"Bull shit. That's what they all say" she had back up more but found herself against a wall.  
" I do not wish to harm you, little one. I do need you to stop fighting me though. I can make you stronger, I can make you better. Together we can do amazing things" said Freyja closing the gap between them and putting her hand on Rayne's cheek again.  
"I don't need your help" said Rayne trying to pull away but found herself pinned to the wall. Freyja leaned in toward Rayne's ear.  
"I can see into your head little one. I see your desires, I can make them happen. Just let go and work with me and we can rule this pathetic excuse of a planet together" whispered Freyja, her breath on Rayne's ear and neck caused a shiver to run up her spine and she slowly felt herself starting to loose control.   
"That's it little one, just let go and let me take over" she said again, now running a hand through her hair. Her hand stopped at the base of her skull as Freyja pulled back and smiled before leaning down and placing a kiss on Rayne's lips. Rayne leaned forward and started to kiss back, but she came to her senses and pushed her away.   
"No! I wont do it! I will fight you until my last breath!" said Rayne pushing herself off the wall. Feyja frowned. She turned away and ran her hands through her hair.   
"Maybe, if you wont listen to me...Oh yes....There is someone that you may listen to....You don't want to admit it, but it's there" said Freyja smiling. A purple light surrounded her for a second, and as it went away a different person was standing there, it was Loki. He turned and smiled at her. Rayne looked shocked.  
"Loki?" she asked. She knew she shouldn't trust what was in front of her, but she couldn't help it. He moved forward and hugged her.   
"Just let it go, you'll feel so much better afterwords. With her power and my power we can take over this world and be together forever. You just need to let go" he said  
"No...I can't, you're not real...You're an illusion" she said backing up again. The purple glow appeared again and Freyja was back.   
"Your a strong willed mortal, I'll give you that...But eventually you'll tire and I will win in the end" she said crossing her arms  
"Over my dead body" spat back Rayne. 

Back out in the real world Bruce was going over some read outs that were constantly spewing out of the printer beside him. When he came across something interesting.   
"No way" he said to himself "JARVIS please contact Thor and Loki and have them meet me in the cage please" said Bruce as he checked and rechecked his findings, not believing what he was seeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony, Thor, and Loki were sat around the briefing room table while Natasha had all the information from the flash drive displayed on screens in the middle of the table.   
"There doesn't seem to be much here. Just some notes on where it was found and what they think it is....It appears the archeologist that found it had everything in his journal. Which I'm sure it wasn't there....We may need to find that" said Natasha  
"You don't need some mortals journal. We need to go back to Asgard and look through the libraries there. They'll be more accurate" said Loki rubbing his temple's  
"Loki is right. I will head home right away, you stay with Lady Rayne" said Thor. Before anyone could argue he rose his hammer and was gone.   
"Loki, Dr. Banner would like you to join him in the cage. Was that Thor that just left?" asked JARVIS  
"Yup" said Tony leaning back in his chair and taking a drink from the glass he was holding.   
"Tell him I'm coming" said Loki standing up and walking toward the elevators. 

As soon as Loki stepped out of the elevator Bruce was right there waiting for him, which caused him to take a step back.  
"Where's Thor?" asked Bruce, now stepping out of the way.   
"He went back to Asgard to see if he can find any way to help with Rayne, so I'll have to do"  
"That's fine, I only need one of you anyway....I need to take a sample of your blood" said Bruce as he lead Loki to the cage  
"Why? May I ask?" Loki asked, not too sure about the request.  
"Well, I found something...And...Well...I need something to compare it against" said Bruce stopping in front of the computers. Loki took a look over to the still sleeping Rayne.  
"And what are you comparing it against?" he asked, turning fully to Bruce  
"Ms. Levesque's DNA" he said. Loki couldn't hold back his shock  
"What?!"  
"Just...Please" begged Bruce holding up a needle. Loki thought it over but curiosity got the best of him. He transformed his armor into a pair of pants and a shirt and held out his arm.  
"Make it quick" he said. Bruce went to put the needle to his arm but Loki pulled back.  
"Wait, you said you needed my DNA to compare to hers...I wasn't born on Asgard if that's what your trying to test." he said. Bruce gave him a confused look. Loki rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not from Asgard, I'm an ice giant....Unless your saying that she has that DNA in her, your test will be inconclusive"  
"Oh...Well then...You know what their DNA looks like though...Right?" he asked  
"Of course" he said, starting to get frustrated. Bruce turned and grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to him. Loki took it and looked it over.  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that...It's Asgard DNA, but how does she have it?" he asked handing him back the paper  
"I was hoping you could tell me" said Bruce  
"This may work in her favor...Has anything changed?"  
"There was a major spike a bit ago, but it was quick. She's still fighting"  
"Hopefully she can keep it up until Thor gets back" said Loki taking a seat  
"Aren't you going to join the others?"  
"There's nothing I can do up there. I'll help keep an eye on her, just in case she does wake up as the Goddess and not Rayne" he said as he materialized a book and started reading. 

"Rayne" a voice spoke, she stirred from her bed  
"Rayne, wake up" said the voice again. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Loki standing above her with an annoyed look. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and took a look around.   
"I'm up...What's wrong?" she asked  
" We've solved the problem...Your just not going to like how we have to solve it" he said  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked  
"You have to let her take over...I know, we don't like it as much as you do, but Dr. Banner has a theory and it only works with you awake. And seeing as whoever is in you isn't letting you wake up...This is the only way" he said  
"How are you here? Why am I in my bed?" she asked  
"It's complicated, I didn't try and ask how, I just did it seeing as I was there already and I want to get this whole situation figured out quickly. We can only have one egotistical god walking around Midgard, and that's going to be me" he said with a smirk. Rayne laughed and stood up.  
"I don't know though...What if she gets crazy and hurts you guys...I will have no control over her" she said, looking worried now  
"It's fine, Dr. Banner as a shield thing set up around the room. It should hold her back long enough for Dr. Banner to do whatever he has planned" he said while crossing his arms.   
"And he's certain this ill work?" she asked  
"Yes...Well, 99.9% he said, but he's very confidant." he said   
"I have to get going, whatever the Doctor is doing to get me here is wearing off. Remember, as soon as you wake up, fight as hard as you can" Loki continued before disappearing. Rayne sat in her bed and weighed the options. It sounded like a solid plan, to an extent, but it was something that needed to be done. She took a deep breath in.   
"Freyja...I'm ready" she said. She did have to admit all of the fighting was getting very tiring, but it this plan worked, she would be free of the damn goddess within the hour. Freyja appeared, smiling.   
"I am so glad you've come to your senses little one" she said walking over and sitting on the bed beside Rayne  
"One thing...You have to promise me you wont hurt the team, or anyone else" said Rayne  
"If they bow to me and listen, then I wont have to...Just let me take the lead little one. You just relax"   
Rayne had a bad feeling about everything, but she knew that she would be dealt with quickly once she wakes up. She late out a sigh and nodded. Freyja smiled and leaned in and put a hand behind her head and pulled her forward and kissed her. Rayne could feel herself start to grow tired. Right before her eyes closed she could have swore she saw a smirk on the goddesses face. She knew then that she had made a mistake but it was to late to stop it. Her eyes fell closed. 

A beeping sound came from the monitors and Bruce jumped up. Loki looked up from his book and over to the doctor.  
"She's waking up" he said. Loki turned back to the cage and closed his book slowly and waited. Rayne's eyes opened and she took a look around then groaned while grabbing her head.   
"God, did someone catch the number on the train that ran me over?" she asked sitting up slowly and blinking.  
"Rayne! Thank god your awake. How are you feeling?" asked Bruce coming out from behind the computers and to the cage. Loki leaned forward in his chair, studying every detail of what was happening.   
"I'm fine, just a headache...What happened? Did we get the sphere?" she asked standing up now, she wobbled a bit but righted herself and walked to the door.  
"Well, you were ambushed, so to speak, as you were obtaining the sphere and well, it broke and whoever was inside wound up inside you" said Bruce. Rayne's eyes got big as she started to remember the night before.  
"Oh my god! Clint! Nat! Are they ok? She didn't hurt them to bad did she?" she said now looking a bit scared.  
"No, they're fine. A little banged up, but they're fine" said Bruce smiling  
"And the rest of the team?" she asked, the fear now starting to fade from her eyes  
"All well"  
"Thank god" she said letting out a sigh of relief.  
"Who was it that was in the sphere?" asked Loki, now standing up and walking over to the cage, his eyes still studying her.  
"Uh...Freyja, I think she said her name was" said Rayne, Loki shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.   
"I take it you've heard of her?" asked Bruce looking over at the god.   
"Unfortunately...It would be your worlds luck that you would find and release one of the most crazy Goddesses in history." He grabbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. "All the kids on Asgard learn about her. She was the goddess of love and beauty, but she went mad after an unknown assassin killed her king. She wrecked havoc on the 9 realms to find out who had done it. If you think my body count was bad, hers makes mine look like nothing. She went from being love and beauty and turned into the goddess of Death and War. My great grandfather finally got a hold of her and trapped her. Death was to good for what she did" he said. Bruce looked surprised.  
"Well, I mean, they did kill her king. I'm not saying that she should have killed everyone, but, I still understand why she did it. So, when am I getting out of here?" she asked smiling  
" A couple things...Just curious...Don't think, just answer..." he opened his book and turned to a page and held it up to the glass. "Read the first line" he said. Rayne looked at the book and saw that it was written in runes.   
"The world had fallen into darkness..." she started to read and Loki pulled the book away  
"It's not Rayne" he said as he handed the book to Bruce who took it and saw what language it was written in.  
"Oh" he said as he stepped back from the cage.  
"What? I can read Runes, it was a part of my 'training" said Rayne  
"No, I don't think so...No mortal knows how to read it, at least not this dialect." said Loki smirking. Rayne's eyes changed to purple. She screamed and sent an energy wave at the glass. Bruce jumped back and Loki prepared himself to fight, but the glass was unharmed.  
"Don't think you'll be getting out of there anytime soon" said Bruce  
"You foolish mortals, you just wait...I'll find a way out of here, I am a very patient person. And just know, when that time comes I'm coming for you first" she said leaning against the glass and pointing at Bruce "I will strip the flesh from your body, piece by piece until you beg me to kill you. And you" she said turning her head to Loki and smirking "Pathetic Asgardian, I will make you pay a hundred times over what your grandfather did to me. If I would have known your race was going to be so troublesome I would have started with you!" she said before turning away and sitting down on the bed and crossing her arms.  
"I would like to see you try" said Loki smiling before turning on his heel and walking away   
"I'm going to see if Thor has returned" he finished before heading toward the elevator.   
"Yes, sure...Leave me with the psychotic goddess...No problem" said Bruce under his breath before walking back to the computers and continuing what he was doing. 

Upstairs, everyone was still around the table, but there was now half empty takeout containers strewn everywhere. Loki walked in and took on of the containers and sat down and started eating.   
"So, I think I'd much rather have your psycho ass back trying to take over the world than her" said Tony, his feet propped up on the table. On the screens in front of them is a camera that looks right into the cage.   
"I don't" said Steve, also watching the screen. Loki just smirked and continued to eat.   
"So, your great grandfather..."  
"Thor's great grandfather" corrected Loki  
"Whatever, he imprisoned her before...Can we do it again?" asked Natasha  
"Possibally. There may still be some sphere's laying around. They stopped being used a couple thousand years ago. To cruel" Loki said  
"If we could find one though, we'd be able to imprison her again?" asked Clint  
"In theory. We still need to figure out how to draw Freyja out of Rayne first. Which may have to be done on Asgard" said Loki as he finished his food and set it back down on the table.   
"What else is known about her? Any weaknesses?" asked Steve  
"None that I know of. I'm sure I've read more on her when I was younger. But what I mentioned down there was all I remember" said Loki  
"Well, hopefully Thor will be back soon with some answers" said Tony  
"Yea, if he can manage to find the library" said Loki rolling his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all the reads this is getting! I would love it more if you guys would give me some sort of feedback as well, pretty please with a cherry on top?

Rayne sat on her bed, back against the wall, legs pulled up. She had conjured a bouncy ball and was throwing it against the far wall and catching when it came back her her. This had been going on for the better part of an hour. Bruce was slowly but surly getting more frustrated. He slammed his fist down on one of the moniters and looked up at her.   
"Could you please stop that?" he asked  
"Stop what?" she asked innocently as she continued to throw the ball. Bruce shook his head and attempted to ignore the bouncing. Ten minutes went by and Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Rayne saw this and smiled. She threw the ball one more time before making it disappear. She stood up and walked over to the door.   
"Tired doc?" she asked  
"No" he said. Rayne smirked  
"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting. Waiting to sail your worries away" she sang in a soft voice. She moved over a bit to be more in front of Bruce. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and yawned. Her smirk grew into a grin.  
"It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain, and your boat waits down by the quay. The winds of night so softly are sighing, soon they'll fly your troubles to sea" she continued. Bruce's eyes started to feel heavy, but he was still trying to fight staying awake.   
"So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave goodbye to cares of the day, and watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain, sail far away, from Lullaby Bay" just as Bruce's head was about to hit the desk a voice from the elevator jolted him awake.   
"Look alive Brucie!" yelled Tony as he fully walked into the room  
"Damn" said Rayne under her breath before going back to her bed and getting into the same position. She conjured up the ball again and started throwing it.   
"Little Psycho's right though. Go get some sleep. We'll be watching her in shifts" said Tony grabbing the chair that Loki was sitting in earlier. Bruce was about to argue but the look on Tony's face told him that it would be futile to argue.  
"Alright. Night Tony" said Bruce as he walked toward the elevator.   
"So, it's just me and you....So...Tell me about yourself? Perfect date, likes, hobbies, dislikes, favorite color..."  
"You will be silent in my presence mortal and only speak when spoken too!" she said glaring at him.   
"Yea, I don't think so. Let's see, perfect date....I'd have to say a walk along the beach or something, I know it's really cheesy, but what can I say. I like building things, music, movies....I absolutely hate the color yellow...It's just...Too...I don't know..." he was cut off by a blast of energy hitting the glass. He jumped up but realized the glass was still intact.   
"Ohh, your gonna have to try harder than that darling" he said pulling out his phone and starting up a game.  
"You know...If you let me out of here, I have the power to make you rich and famous, I can get you anything you want" she said looking up at him and smiling sweetly.  
"That's a very tempting offer, but, you see, I'm already rich and famous and because of that I can get whatever I want. Sooo, yea...Your welcome to try again" he said not looking up from his phone. Rayne let out a sigh and continued to throw the ball. 

Upstairs, Loki is spread out on one of the couch's reading a book. He had Natasha show him how to make the monitors on the table move to the common sitting area before the team went to bed, so he could keep an eye on Rayne just in case things did get out of hand and she did escape. He was just about to go back to his book when a crash of lightning was heard. Loki sat up and saw Thor standing in the door way with two large boxes in his arms.   
"Brother, I have returned with what we may need" he said putting them down on the table. Loki gets up and walks over to the boxes and starts going through the first one, looking for a specific title, hoping Thor had thought about grabbing it. Thor went on to unload the second box.   
"How fares Lady Rayne?" he asks  
"It's not Rayne anymore. She woke up a couple hours ago. The arrow guy is down there now with her. The rest of the team is asleep" he said as he went through the titles. He found a couple that he had needed and took those and sat down in one of the chairs and got to reading.   
"Who was in the sphere?" asked Thor grabbing a couple books as well and sitting at the table  
"Freyja"  
"Freyja? She sounds familiar" he said opening a book  
"She should. Your great grandfather imprisoned her for starting a war to figure out who killed her king"  
"She sounds a bit more familiar"  
"If you would have actually read what Mother and the tutors had asked us to instead of focusing on training and combat you would have a better grasp of things" he said turning a page  
"And I could say the same about you Brother..."  
"I'm not your brother" Loki cut in. Thor rolled his eyes  
"If you would have focused more on training you would be able to beat me"  
"Not all wars can be won with you swinging around Mjolnir" said Loki in an annoyed tone.   
"Your little magic tricks have not won much of anything" shot back Thor  
"It's got you out of a couple situations, and you always seem to fall for them" said Loki with a smirk. Thor let out a laugh and went back to his books. 

The next morning, the rest of the team had filed out of their rooms and to the common area.   
"Rise and shine lovelies!" yelled Tony to the two gods who had fallen asleep. Thor had his head down on the table while Loki was curled in a ball on the chair, surrounded by books. At the sound of Tony's voice though Thor jumped up and called Mjolnir to his hand and looked around while Loki shot up, knocking all the books off of him and onto the ground. The rest of the team laughed.   
"You should not have done that" said Thor setting the hammer down on the table with a thud. Loki rubbed his eyes and stretched, feeling his back and legs crack and pop. He then leaned down and started gathering all the books and bringing them to the table.   
"How long did you guys stay up?" asked Natasha  
"Longer than I would have liked" said Loki dropping down into a chair around the table and running his hands through his hair to straighten it out a bit.  
"Did you find anything useful?" asked Clint  
"Perhaps. I'd have to do more digging. It's looking like so far, the only thing that we can do is get her back to Asgard and have Odin or the healer's attempt to draw her out" said Loki  
"We can not move her. It is to risky" said Thor  
"Of course. That's why I am going to look for another method" said Loki, rolling his eyes. Everyone headed into the kitchen and came back a bit later with bits of food and drinks. Bruce set a coffee mug each in front of Thor and Loki. Thor smiled big.  
"Thank you Brother Bruce" he said as he took a sip.   
"Thank you" said Loki, only looking up from his book to acknowledge Bruce before going back to reading. After everyone had finished eating Natasha appeared with another full plate.   
"I think I'll go relive Steve and surprise him with breakfast." she said as she headed toward the elevator. Everyone looked at each other before following. Thor jumped up and followed while Loki took one last sip of his coffee and stood up slowly, taking his book with him. 

Downstairs, Rayne is sitting on her bed, same position, this time her hands are over her ears and is glaring daggers at Steve, who, it seemed, was in the middle of a story from the 40's. When Rayne saw the rest of the team appear she jumped up and went right to the door.   
"Thank the gods! Get this mortal away from me. He would not shut up the whole night! If I have to endure another one of his tales I will surly kill myself. Being back in the sphere is better than this!" she said looking at all of them.   
"Good job Cap" said Tony smiling and clasping him on the shoulder.  
"You know Steve, that sounded like a very interesting story, maybe you should start from the beginning so we all can hear it" said Natasha smiling and handing him the plate of food. Steve smiled at her and took it.   
"I would love to"  
"Don't you dare start again mortal!" she screamed and hit the glass with both of her hands. They all looked at her and then back to Steve.   
"Alright, so..." Started Steve, but he was cut off by Rayne letting out a scream and all the furniture, which wasn't much, burst into flames before turning to dust.   
"I demand you listen to me! I demand you let me out of here this instant! I will make all of your deaths quick if you do so!" she said looking at all of them.  
"Brother! She is as worse as you!" said Thor laughing.   
"So I've been told" he said, rolling his eyes. He did have to admit, it was getting a bit annoying, but very amusing and almost arousing seeing Rayne being so dominant.   
"I saw Thor had returned on my way to stand guard. Did you find anything that could help us?" asked Steve, finishing the plate and standing up.   
"Not much I'm afraid" said Thor  
"The only thing they figured has to do with taking her back to Asgard" said Bruce, who had gone straight to his computer's to look over the read outs from when he was asleep  
"I will not go back to that pathetic excuse of a realm!" said Rayne, still leaning against the glass  
"You dare speak about my home in such a manner!?" said Thor walking up to her.   
"I do!" she said standing up straighter and glaring at him. "When I get out of here I'm going to save you for last to kill. I'll do it in front of that sorry excuse of a god, just for what your great grandfather did to me! You look like him, you know. He should have killed me when he had the chance" she said, not backing down  
"You, a goddess trapped inside of a tiny Midgardian?" he let out a loud laugh "I look forward to that battle. I will be standing over you as I crush the life from your body!" Thor turned and walked away.   
"Any one else have a strong urge to take bet's on that one?" asked Tony looking at everyone.   
"For once, I'm agreeing with Thor. You do not have a chance against him" said Loki, who had walked over to lean against one of the walls and was going through the book he had taken with him.   
"You pathetic humans haven't figured it out yet have you..."  
Everyone looked at her confused  
"Whatever you try and do to me, will affect this human. She's still in here, and this human is still mortal...Are you all ready to sacrifice her if the time calls for it? So you, Thor, standing over my body, crushing the life from it, will be you crushing the life out of Rayne..." she said, now leaning casually against the wall, smiling. "And from the looks on all of your faces, you had not thought of that" she let out a menacing laugh before sliding down the wall, stretching her legs out and crossing them. She conjured up the bouncy ball again and threw it.  
"Well, that just complicated things" said Tony, everyone nodded.  
"Taking her out of the cage to Asgard is out of the question, what about bringing the stuff here that could help her?" asked Natasha  
"All of the equipment needs a healer for them to work" said Thor  
"If you can get it to me, I may be able to make it work" said Bruce  
"No. Not after Ultron and the Tesseract!" said Steve  
"It's not like we can use a healing device and make it into something that can destroy the world" said Tony, liking the idea of getting his hands on Asgardian technology.   
"As a matter of fact it could. You tamper with it just right or do something wrong it can cause many lives to be lost" said Loki  
"And look who all of a sudden has a conscious!" said Clint, glaring at him  
"I did not intend all of those casualties. I was lied to and under the influence of Thanos!" said Loki glaring at Clint  
"You still killed a lot of people" shot back Clint. Loki said some things in Asgardian under his breath and went back to reading.   
"Alright you two. Enough! I agree with Steve, but on the other hand, it's the only way now...Unless you found something Loki" said Natasha  
"Nothing as of yet" said Loki  
"Why don't we just ask father. I am sure once he knows who was released he will do anything in his power to put her back" said Thor  
"You have fun with that" said Loki  
"Come with me Brother, we can talk to father together"  
"Have you forgotten, I am not welcome up there any more. I step foot back in there I go right back to the cell. I am not doing that again"  
"So, if I were to say that we should borrow what we need and bring it here you would not be interested?" suggested Thor  
"So, we're bringing the technology here now?" asked Bruce  
"As much as I would love to steal the equipment out from under Odin's nose, I am not risking it"  
"But you can hide yourself. It will make things easier"   
"Yes, I can hide myself, and disguise you, but that equipment, there's no getting that past any of the guards"  
"Would you possibly be able to re-create those devices here, with what we have in the tower?" asked Tony  
"It is a possibility, but a very slim chance that it would work" said Loki, closing his book.   
"Well, I've got the money, and the resources, we can damn well try. You did a good enough job with the tesseract to bring the alien bastards to New York" said Tony  
"Yes, but I had a team of your top scientists do it for me."  
"Well, you'll have to make do with me and Tony, and whoever else we can get" said Bruce. Loki rolled his eyes  
"I will help as much as I can, but I am not promising anything. My magic alone will not be enough to power it. We will need a power source from Asgard" said Loki  
"I am on it Brother!" with that Thor lifted his hammer and he was gone.   
"I can see no way that this can go wrong" said Steve sarcastically. He shook his head and headed to the elevator. "I'm going to get some sleep" and with that he was gone.   
"I'll stay with Rayne, you guys go and play with your toys" said Natasha taking Steve's chair. She crossed her legs and her arms and stared right at Rayne.   
"Don't blow yourselves up!" shouted Rayne with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

The computers and equipment in Bruce's lab was humming with life. Loki was sitting at one of the tables with a pad of paper and a pen, he was making a list. Once it was done he handed it over to Tony who started to look it over.   
"What even is half of this stuff?" he asked looking confused. Bruce came over and looked over the paper.   
"Can these even be found on earth?" asked Bruce  
"Possibly. I'm sure you can figure out the Midgardian equivalent of some of them" said Loki leaning back in the chair. Bruce took the paper to his computer and started inputting the items to see if anything would work as a substitute. A couple minutes later Bruce had a new list compiled and handed it to Tony, who looked it over and nodded.  
"I'll get to finding everything" he said walking out of the room.   
"What is the possibility of this actually working?" asked Bruce  
"Very slim. But seeing as she is very volatile and psychotic and needs to be returned I will try what I can to make it work, against my better judgment" he said standing up. He made his way to the elevator and headed down to the cage. 

When he walked into the room he stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. There were now two Natasha's. One outside and one inside the cage, both sitting the exact same way, not moving, staring each other down. He couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face.   
"If you want I will take over watching her for a bit" he said walking all the way in. Natasha looked up at him and stood up, the other Natasha did the same. Whatever Natasha did, Rayne did.  
"This is your kind of crazy" she said walking out without looking back.   
"Honestly, imitating people now?" he asked, taking the seat. Rayne then shimmered into Loki  
"What else am I supposed to do?" she asked as she sat back down in a chair she had conjured sitting exactly like Loki. He shook his head, but continued to stare.  
"I see you didn't blow yourselves up...Pity, it would have made my job so much easier, even though I'm sure Rayne wouldn't have been happy, loosing you, that is" she said  
"What do you mean?" he asked  
"Ohh, she really really likes you! Some of the dreams she's having while I take over her body are quite...Entertaining, to say the least, such an imagination" she laughed. Loki attempted to not look surprised.   
"You seem like the odd one out...Don't really belong...We could help each other out. The god of mischief and goddess of war...We could do some serious damage, make this world our own" she said smiling and standing up and transforming back into Rayne, this time wearing a long green toga dress with accents of gold and black and a gold brooch with Loki's helmet on it. Loki, this time, didn't hide his surprise. He had to admit she looked good in his colors.  
"And how would we go about doing this...I'm sure you can see that this plan will fail" he said  
"With your powers of deception, and my power to make people do what I want, we can convince the rulers of this planet to hand over control. I'll even give you the lead, my king" she said kneeling down. He had to admit the prospect of ruling was very nice, and if he was given this option he would have jumped on it in a heartbeat. But he wasn't to fond of how he was back then and was, honestly, trying to redeem himself.  
"Tempting...But no." he said. She let out a frustrated groan and transformed back into Rayne's original clothes.   
"Worthless excuse for a god, letting all of that power go to waste. These...humans have made you soft" she said walking to the back of her cell and sitting down. Loki just shook his head.   
"Rayne's getting hungry, by the way, I can feel her body starting to get weaker. I suggest you get her some food before she wastes away" said Rayne. As she said that Steve entered the cage with a plate of food and some water.  
"Can you get this into her cell without opening it?" asked Steve to Loki.  
"Of course" he said taking the plate and water, a second later it appeared in front of Rayne, who started eating fast.   
"Don't eat to fast, you'll make yourself sick" said Steve. He turned to Loki  
"Did you want to switch or are you good for a while?" he asked  
"I'm fine. There's nothing else I can do until Anthony and Dr. Banner acquire all of the equipment that is needed to extract Freyja" he said  
"Thank the gods for that. I would much rather die then listen to another tale from him" said Rayne in between bites  
"On second thought, maybe you should stay, it would save us time" said Loki laughing  
"You wouldn't dare" she said  
"Oh, I would" he smirked and leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.   
"Please Rodger's, stay, I'd love to hear one of your tales" he said the smirk never leaving his face. Even though he honestly could care less about the story, but he knew it would annoy Rayne and he would be able to observe more of her powers. Steve gave him a surprised look, not really believing what he was hearing.  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
"Of course..." he waved his hand and a chair appeared beside him   
"Anything to make her uneasy and a bit angry" he leaned back and looked up at Steve, who gave a shrug and sat down.  
"Anything in particular you want to hear about?" he asked, not really sure about spending more time with Loki, but he, as well, had nothing better to do.   
"Tell me about your childhood and time back then. It seems like it would be very fascinating" he said turning to Steve.  
"Alright"  
"BY the gods kill me now" said Rayne as she hit her head against the wall then ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes.

A couple hours later in Bruce's lab, boxed and other equipment started to show up. Him and Tony were running around making sure things were in order. Once the last package had arrived and everything cataloged they sat down and took a breath.   
"I honestly hope this works" said Bruce  
"I was really hoping to get real Asgardian tech" said Tony looking around at everything.   
"It'll be close at least, if Loki doesn't fuck us over" said Bruce  
"He wants Freyja gone as much as the rest of us. I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him, but I don't have any doubts that he'll get this done" said Tony. Bruce nodded.   
"Think we should relive Rayne and Loki of Steve's stories or let it go a bit longer?" asked Bruce looking at a monitor.   
"Lets get Legolas to watch Psycho for a bit" said Tony standing up   
"Hey Clint, your turn to watch the crazy bitch" he said into an intercom as he walked toward the elevator.

Steve had just finished another story just as Tony walked into the cage.  
"All of the equipment is here, Legolas will be taking over for you guys" said Tony. They both stood. Steve shook Loki's hand before walking away.   
"You can't tell me you seriously enjoyed listening to all the stories" asked Tony  
"Surprisingly, yes. It was very informative" said Loki  
"It was boring!!" yelled Rayne. Clint appeared next and looked around  
"Oh come on, Steve's stories aren't that bad" said Clint laughing. Rayne let out a groan.   
"Shall we get to building then?" asked Tony, Loki nodded and followed him to the elevator and to Bruce's lab. 

As soon as Loki walked into the lab he went straight to the boxes and started going through them.   
"Do you have a print out of what all of this is with my list beside it?" asked Loki  
"Yes. Just a second" said Bruce walking to a computer and typing some things. A minute later he had a print out of everything. He handed it to Loki and he started to look it over. Once he had cataloged everything and figured out what was what he started separating them.   
"Anthony, I'm going to need something to put all of this together" said Loki  
"On it" he said running over to another computer and typing some things. A couple minutes later all of the equipment was transported down below them to where Tony's suits are made.   
"Alright come over here and tell me how all of this is supposed to go together, I'll put it into the computer and it'll build it" said Tony. Loki walked over and stood beside Tony and they both got to working on putting everything together. Bruce, on the other side of the lab is working with what power source he could find to figure out how to run it properly. Thor arrived about twenty minutes later holding a blue glowing stone. Loki turned and looked at Thor, his eyes got wide  
"Please tell me you didn't steal the Tesseract!" said Loki, starting to back up  
"No, this is something else, I mean I don't know what it is, but it was powerful and was in the healing chambers" said Thor  
"And how did you get it out of Asgard?"  
"I just took it, hid it and came back here" said Thor  
"Ok, I'm not gonna question how he got it, as long as it will make the machine work" said Tony. Thor handed it over to Loki who took it and looked it over before setting it down.   
"I will have to insert it once the machine is complete. Dr, you can take it and look it over if you need" he said walking back over to Tony's computer and watching the progress.


	7. Chapter Seven

It was sometime in the middle of the night, Loki, Bruce, and Tony were all standing around the machine, each one of them had singe marks on their clothes, their hair was tasseled, and there was black marks on various parts of their face and exposed skin, all had their arms crossed.   
"What do you think we keep doing wrong?" asked Bruce  
"Attempting to recreate Aesir technology on Midgard, but, that's just me" said Loki sarcastically  
"Besides the obvious Rock of Ages" said Tony. Loki rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms and walked to one of the tables and grabbed a cup and poured some coffee into it. He had lost count of how many pots they had gone through already, he also lost count of how many times they had blown themselves up. He took a drink and turned back around. Bruce had walked away as well and started typing things into the computer.  
"JARVIS, run simulation 51 please" said Bruce as he finished typing.  
"You had to of gotten one of the components wrong" said Tony to Loki  
"Or maybe your machines messed something up in the construction" shot back Loki  
"You were watching all of the inputs I did to the machines, you should have caught if something was wrong" said Tony, his voice rising. Loki set the cup down and started toward him, Tony did the same. They both stopped in the middle and stared each other down.   
"Maybe you don't want Freyja out of Rayne because you think you could use her power to your benefit. I've heard from Thor what you had done, or tried to do, and every time it had wound up bad" said Loki  
"It was for the greater good, they were just minor set backs...And of course I want to remove Freyja from Rayne. She's like a daughter to me!" said Tony. Both men were trying very hard to not throw punches. Bruce finally stepped in between the two of them and pushed them apart.   
"Alright, break it up ladies...We're not going to get any where if you two start an argument every couple hours" said Bruce. Tony and Loki looked each other over with snears on their faces before turning from each other and going to opposite ends of the lab. Bruce let out a breath.   
"It's like working with a couple of 10 year old's" he said as he went back to the computer.   
"I'm going to get a drink" said Tony finally. He walked passed Loki and to the elevator. Loki and Bruce looked at each other before shrugging and following behind him. 

They took the elevator up to the common room floor. Once the doors opened Tony went right for the bar. He walked behind it and put a couple bottles, along with three glasses on top of the bar. He opened one and poured a bit into each of the glasses. Bruce went to the bar while Loki went to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see three plates set up for them. He took those and heated them all up. Once that was done he brought them out to the other two an set them down. Bruce nodded and dug in. Loki grabbed the glass closest to him and downed it before starting in on his food.   
"If we can't get the machine to work, do you have any plans to get Freyja to Asgard?" asked Bruce  
"Not really. I can restrain her for a time, but she is older and stronger than me. It wont last as long as we need. And I'm sure Odin wont let her onto Asgard if she's still conscious" said Loki as he took another bite. He grabbed the bottle and poured himself another glass, this time, sipping at it.   
"Do we have a last resort?" asked Tony, he didn't want to know it, but if they were talking 'ifs' it had to be said.   
"We'll have to find a way to kill her..." said Loki  
"You mean kill Freyja...Right?" asked Bruce  
"Unfortunately, I'm sure it's a one cannot survive without the other scenario. I don't like the thought of it either, but if it has to be done, it has to be done" said Loki  
"Wow, you really haven't changed at all...You would condemn Rayne to death just to get rid of the psycho god?" said Tony, not happy.   
"It is not the ideal way to do things, but I am quite sure Rayne would have no problem making that sacrifice. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one...I hope it doesn't come to that, but we still have to throw it out there as a possibility" said Loki looking into Tony's eyes.   
"As much as I hate to say it...He has a point. If everything we try fails...And the only way to save Rayne and earth, is to kill her...Then I'm going with Loki on this one" said Bruce.   
"I know it has to be done, but I still don't like it" said Tony taking another drink before starting on his food. Once they were done and got a good few drinks in them they decided to go back to the lab and attempt to get the machine to work again. 

After a couple more hours of trying the trio had fallen asleep. Tony was laying on one of the tables, Bruce had his head down on the desk with his computer and Loki was sitting against a wall, feet stretched out in front of him, arms crossed. His head was off to one side at a very uncomfortable angle. One of the monitor's beeped which caused Tony to wake up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and slid off the table and walked over to the computer. Once he realized what it was saying he smiled. He looked at the other two and the room and his smile grew bigger. He pulled up a different screen on the main monitor and pulled up a playlist. He scrolled through the playlist before stopping on a song and hitting play. He turned up the volume. Soon Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede started playing. The sudden noise caused Bruce to jump up and look around and for Loki to stand up as well and into fighting mode. Once they realized that they were fine they looked over at Tony who was dancing around a bit and singing to the song.  
"You do realize how bad of an idea that was right?" asked Loki crossing his arms and looking to Bruce  
"Calculated risk" said Tony who had turned the music down a bit and walked over to Bruce and clasped him on the shoulder. "JARVIS has found the solution, by the way. Thus the sudden awakening" he said as he walked over to another computer and hit a button. Loki didn't even attempt to fix his hair, which was sticking up in all directions currently. He walked over to the power source that Thor had gotten and put it into the machine. Once it was secure he stepped back all the way, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire again if it messed up. Bruce and Tony started inputting things into the computer as the machine started to power up. Bruce took a step back with Loki but Tony stayed a bit forward. All three were waiting, holding their breath, waiting for something to go wrong, but nothing did. It powered up no problem. Bruce walked over to the monitor's and started checking on the vitals of the machine.   
"It seems to be working properly...We may actually of done it" said Bruce with a smile. Loki relaxed a bit and started toward the machine to look it over, followed by Tony. Before Loki could do anything though it started to hum faster and all the monitor's went red. Loki was about to jump out of the way but it was too late. A couple panels blew off of the machine and a surge of blue from the power source caused all three to be blown back. Bruce had managed to duck down a bit, but was still thrown back, Tony crashed into a desk, causing the contents to fall around him and Loki was thrown through one of the glass walls separating the Lab and the Hallway. The machine died down and everyone stood up, slowly. Tony let out a groan as he pushed a small portion of the desk off of him. They all started back to walk back to the middle toward the machine, slowly, just in case it decided to do something unexpected.   
"That's never happened before" said Bruce, referring to the power source surge.  
"The power source may be clashing with the machine...We've never tried to blend Aesir and Midgard technology before...And now I can see why" said Loki rubbing his eyes, Bruce and Tony just nodded, still looking stunned. A minute later the rest of the team filed into the lab, weapons at the ready. They lowered them though once they took in the scene before them. The trio turned and looked at everyone. Steve and Natasha couldn't hold back their laughter.   
"Yea yea, laugh it up. I'd like to see you guys attempt this" said Tony rubbing his back and walking to one of the computer's and going over the data of their last attempt.   
"Well, there's breakfast, if you guys are hungry" said Clint as he headed back toward the cage.   
"Breakfast sounds amazing" said Bruce as he managed to find his glasses and walk out of the room, everyone else followed soon after, glass crunching under their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Avengers, but I do own my OC.


End file.
